H.A.A.R.P
H.A.A.R.P is Muse's first live album, released in Britain on March 17th, 2008, which documents the two gigs the band played at Wembley Stadium in June, 2007. The CD contains 14 tracks and a bonus track, "City of Delusion", on the iTunes edition, and the DVD contains 20 tracks. Tracklistings All songs were written by Matthew Bellamy, Christopher Wolstenholme and Dominic Howard, except where noted. CD #"Intro" (Sergei Prokofiev) – 1:45 #"Knights of Cydonia" – 6:38 #*Includes "Close Encounters of the Third Kind" (John Williams) #"Hysteria" – 4:20 #"Supermassive Black Hole" – 4:02 #"Map of the Problematique" – 5:23 #*Includes elements of "Maggie's Farm" (Bob Dylan) #"Butterflies & Hurricanes" – 5:57 #"Invincible" – 6:16 #"Starlight" – 4:14 #"Time Is Running Out" – 4:24 #"New Born" – 8:17 #*Includes elements of "Microphone Fiend" (Eric Barrier, William Griffin) #**Contains elements of "School Boy Crush" (Hamish Stuart, Steve Ferrone, Alan Gorrie, Roger Ball, Malcolm Duncan, Onnie McIntyre) #"Unintended" – 4:37 #"Micro Cuts" – 3:48 #"Stockholm Syndrome" – 7:48 #"Take a Bow" – 4:43 #"City of Delusion" – 5:11 (iTunes bonus track) DVD #"Intro" (Prokofiev) – 1:52 #"Knights of Cydonia" – 6:29 #*Includes "Close Encounters of the Third Kind" (Williams) #"Hysteria" – 4:09 #"Supermassive Black Hole" – 4:11 #"Map of the Problematique" – 5:09 #*Includes elements of "Maggie's Farm" (Dylan) #"Butterflies & Hurricanes" – 6:15 #"Hoodoo" – 3:32 #"Apocalypse Please" – 4:47 #"Feeling Good" (Leslie Bricusse, Anthony Newley) – 3:46 #"Invincible" – 5:49 #"Starlight" – 4:15 #"Improv" – 0:55 #"Time Is Running Out" – 4:08 #"New Born" – 8:52 #*Includes elements of "Microphone Fiend" (Barrier, Griffin) #**Contains elements of "School Boy Crush" (Stuart, Ferrone, Gorrie, Ball, Duncan, McIntyre) #"Soldier's Poem" – 2:56 #"Unintended" – 4:46 #"Blackout" – 4:42 #"Plug In Baby" – 4:55 #"Stockholm Syndrome" – 8:07 #"Take a Bow" – 5:19 Personnel CD *Matthew Bellamy **lead vocals on all tracks except "Intro" **guitars on all tracks except "Intro" **piano on "Butterflies & Hurricanes" and "New Born" *Christopher Wolstenholme **bass guitar on all tracks except "Intro" **backing vocals on "Knights of Cydonia", "Supermassive Black Hole", "Map of the Problematique", "Butterflies & Hurricanes", "New Born" and "Take a Bow" *Dominic Howard **drums on all tracks except "Intro" **backing vocals on "Supermassive Black Hole" *Morgan Nicholls **synthesizers on "Knights of Cydonia", "Map of the Problematique", "Butterflies & Hurricanes", "Invincible", "Starlight", "Stockholm Syndrome" and "Take a Bow" **backing vocals on "Knights of Cydonia" and "Map of the Problematique" **keyboards on "Map of the Problematique", "Butterflies & Hurricanes", "Starlight" and "Stockholm Syndrome" *Daniel Newell **trumpet on "Knights of Cydonia" and "City of Delusion" DVD *Matthew Bellamy **lead vocals on all tracks **guitars on all tracks except "Hoodoo" and "Apocalypse Please" **piano on "Butterflies & Hurricanes", "Hoodoo", "Apocalypse Please", "Feeling Good" and "New Born" *Christopher Wolstenholme **bass guitar on all tracks except "Hoodoo" **backing vocals on "Knights of Cydonia", "Supermassive Black Hole", "Map of the Problematique", "Butterflies & Hurricanes", "Apocalypse Please", "New Born", "Soldier's Poem", "Blackout", "Plug In Baby", "Take a Bow" **guitar on "Hoodoo" *Dominic Howard **drums on all tracks **backing vocals on "Supermassive Black Hole" *Morgan Nicholls **synthesizers on "Knights of Cydonia", "Map of the Problematique", "Butterflies & Hurricanes", "Invincible", "Starlight", "Blackout", "Stockholm Syndrome" and "Take a Bow" **backing vocals on "Knights of Cydonia", "Map of the Problematique" and "Blackout" **keyboards on "Map of the Problematique", "Butterflies & Hurricanes", "Starlight" and "Stockholm Syndrome" **bass guitar on "Hoodoo" **xylophone on "Soldier's Poem" *Daniel Newell **trumpet on "Knights of Cydonia" Official credits Adapted from the official H.A.A.R.P booklet Performed by Matthew Bellamy, Dominic Howard and Chris Wolstenholme Additional musicians: Morgan Nicholls and Dan Newell Recorded live at Wembley Stadium, London, June 16 & 17, 2007. Audio mixed by Rich Costey and Muse at Officine Meccaniche Recording Studios, Milan & Avatar Studios, New York. Mix assistants: Tommaso Colliva and Justin Gerrish Mastered by Vlado Meller at Univeral Mastering Studios, NY. Assistant mastering engineer: Mark Santangelo Artwork by Ben Zurzon at Splendid Photographs taken by Hans-Peter Van Velthoven Produced by Muse www.muse.mu CD All songs written by Matthew Bellamy except: *Track 1 'Dance of the Knights' from Romeo and Juliet, Opus 64, performed by the St. Petersburg Kirov Orchestra & Valery Gergiev. Licensed courtesy of Decca Music Group. Published by Boosy & Hawks. *Track 2 consists of **2.1 'Close Encounters of the Third Kind' (00.00-00.26) written by John Williams and published by EMI Gold Horizon Music Corp/EMI Music Publishing Limited **and 2.2 'Knights of Cydonia' (00.26-6.40) written by Matthew Bellamy and published by Warner/Chappell Music Publishing Limited. *Track 5 incorporates elements of 'Maggie's Farm' written by Bob Dylan and published by Sony/ATV Music Publishing. Used with permission. All rights reserved. *Track 10 consists of **10.1 'New Born' (00.00-6.33) published by Warner/Chappell Music Publishing Ltd) **and 10.2 'Microphone Fiend' (6.33-8.19). Microphone Fiend' is published by EMI Blackwood Music Inc/EMI Music Publishing Limited and contains elements of 'School Boy Crush' written by H. Stuart, S Ferrone, A. Gorrie, R. Ball, M. Duncan, O. McIntyre. Published by Joe Songs Inc (ASCAP) in the US and Canada, administered by Universal/MCA Music Ltd. (PRS) for world ex. US and Canada. Tracks 2.2, 4, 5, 7, 8, 14 published by Warner/Chappell Music Publishing Ltd. Tracks 3, 6, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 published by Taste Music Ltd. DVD All songs written by Matthew Bellamy except: *Track 1 'Dance of the Knights' from Romeo and Juliet, Opus 64 performed by the St. Petersburg Kirov Orchestra & Valery Gergiev. Licensed courtesy of Decca Music Group. Published by Boosy & Hawks. *Track 2 consists of **2.1 'Close Encounters of the Third Kind' (00.00-00.32) written by John Williams published by EMI Gold Horizon Music Corp/EMI Music Publishing Limited **and 2.2 'Knights of Cydonia' (00.32-6.40) written by Matthew Bellamy and published by Warner/Chappell Music Publishing Limited. *Track 5 incorporates elements of 'Maggie's Farm' written by Bob Dylan and published by Sony/ATV Music Publishing. Used with permission. All rights reserved. *Track 9 written by Bricusse & Newley and published by Concorde Music Ltd. *Track 14 consists of **14.1 'New Born' (00.00-6.33) written by Matthew Bellamy and published by Taste Music Ltd **and 14.2 'Microphone Fiend' (6.33-8.19) published by EMI Blackwood Music Inc/EMI Music Publishing Limited. 'Microphone Fiend' contains elements of 'School Boy Crush' written by H. Stuart, S Ferrone, A. Gorrie, R. Ball, M. Duncan, O. McIntyre. Published by Joe Songs Inc (ASCAP) in the US and Canada, administered by Universal/MCA Music Ltd. (PRS) for world ex. US and Canada. Tracks 2.2, 4, 5, 7, 10, 11, 12, 15, 20 published by Warner/Chappell Music Publishing Ltd. Tracks 3, 6, 8, 13, 14.1, 16, 17, 18, 19 published by Taste Music Ltd. Chart performance H.A.A.R.P charted in 13 countries, four less than its predecessor, Black Holes & Revelations. It entered the top 5 of the charts in five countries and peaked in the top 5 in one more. The album has currently been in the UK Albums Chart Top 75 for 2 weeks and the World Albums Chart Top 40 for 1 week. Prices CD & DVD *Amazon: $12.99 *'Amazon UK: £10.98' *CD Wow!: £10.99 *HMV: £11.99 *Play.com: £10.99 *Virgin Megastores: $14.99 *'Wal-Mart: $12.88' *Zavvi: £11.00 Special edition CD & DVD *HMV: £15.99 Category:Albums Category:DVDs Category:2008